Rumores Destructivos
by AleSwan
Summary: Malvados rumores se dicen de Naruto y Sakura ¿Serán ciertos? ¿Destruirán su matrimonio con Hinata? Traducción del fic original de allconspirer
1. Rumores Destructivos

**== Rumores Destructivos ==**

Hay algunos que dicen que Naruto es un tonto, cierto que ahora estaba trabajando como embajador entre Suna y Konoha pero la gente aun lo veía con una actitud condescendiente, nunca fue el mas inteligente de la clase y sin alguien quien lo guiara siempre tuvo problemas en entender lo que la gente en realidad querida decir con sus palabras y en ocasiones decía que esa era la razón por la que nunca se fijo en el extraño comportamiento de Hinata. Nunca tuvo a alguien que le dijera que significaban los gestos que la gente hacía, no mucha gente se sonrojaba tanto como para que no fuera por una enfermedad lo que la hacía tan roja. También le gustaba pensar que ahora la estaba recompensando, han estado casados desde hace un año. Y también ya tenía un mejor empleo.

Le gustaba ser un embajador, (un paso mas cerca de ser Hokage) y siempre le daba tiempo de pensar las cosas con detenimiento mientras estaba en Suna, y el trabajo era fácil, solo clasificar cosas para los examen Chunin. Esta vez Naruto estaba pensando mucho sobre el comportamiento humano.

Por alguna razón no entendía que era lo que estaba preocupado a Hinata recientemente, en las últimas tes semanas ha estado extrañamente nerviosa y asustadiza. Cuando le pregunto si lo acompañaría en su viaje, por que le habían dicho que podía escoger a alguien para ir con él a Suna, Hinata había comenzado una inusual pelea sobre lo mucho que tenía que hacer en la academia donde ahora trabaja. Naruto se había disculpado (aun sin estar muy seguro de que fuera su culpa) y luego le dijo que no sería problema llevar a Sakura con él (eran buenos amigos después de todo). Esto llevó a Hinata a tirar un plato y salir de la cocina.

"Mujeres" murmuró Naruto.

"¿Acabas de llamarme 'Mujer' Naruto?" la chica pelirrosa sentada en frente de él le dijo con una furiosa mirada.

"¡No!" Naruto agitó su cabeza y levanto sus manos, feliz de que estuvieran en un lugar público "Solo estaba penando en Hinata, ha estado actuando raro últimamente"

"Algunas chicas no pueden soportar la presión. Enseñar es duro" Sakura encogió sus hombros y miró al menú frente a ella "¿Ya sabes que vas a pedir?"

"Si"

Sería extraño para cualquiera, sentarse en un elegante restaurante con una chica que no fuera tu esposa y sentirse cómodo, pero Naruto lo hacía. Trataba a todos en la misma manera... bueno, tal vez trataba a Hinata mejor pero no era del tipo de persona que le interese como se ven las cosas desde el punto de vista de los demás.

Él y Sakura estaban tan ocupados riéndose que no notaron las miradas que recibían de los demás. Apenas y notaron que otras personas estaban ahí hasta que estuvieron junto a su mesa.

"¡Kankuro!" Naruto sonrió a su amigo sin notar la manera en que Kankuro y Sakura se lanzaban miradas brevemente el uno al otro. "¿Vienes solo?"

"No, vengo con una cita" Kankuro dijo con rigidez "Solo pensé en venir y decir hola y que Gaara aun no termina en la oficina pero que te verá mañana para la reunión"

"Parece que es mucho trabajo" Naruto mordió su labio "¿A que hora terminará?"

"No lo se" Kankuro dijo "El trabajo del Kazekage parece nunca terminar"

"Bueno, entonces iré después de la cena, a ver si puedo ayudarlo"

"Mientras puedas escaparte de tu adorable compañera" Kankuro mofó, pero de nuevo, Naruto no pareció percibir la rudeza del comentario.

"¡Claro! A Sakura no le importará" dijo Naruto y comenzó a comer su cena un poco mas rápido.

Tan pronto como terminó, dejó a Sakura en el restaurante, lo había dejado ir diciendo que no le importaba, pero su voz se escuchaba rígida... Naruto le preguntará por eso después. Sonrió y caminó por las calles oscuras de Suna, la vida era buena, claro... si han pasado algunas cosas extrañas recientemente. Hinata ha estado actuando extraño pero seguramente se le pasará pronto, Tsunade ha estado haciendo comentarios de mantener su vida privada en privado pero no tenía idea de que significaba eso, Neji ha estado dándole miradas aterradoras por días y el otro día había estado peleando con Kiba. Pero, las cosas extrañas pasan.

Llegando a la oficina de Gaara entró sin ninguna advertencia.

"Hey Gaara"

"¿Naruto?" Gaara lo miró sorprendido, su ceño fruncido se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Que haces aquí?"

"Pensé en venir a ayudarte, vamos no necesito dormir tanto, seguro recuerdas como era eso" Naruto encogió los hombros y Gaara asintió sonriendo. "Soy bueno leyendo las pruebas" se ofreció

"Ten" Gaara le dio un rollo y Naruto se sentó y comenzó a leer.

Habían estado sentados por una hora cuando gaara se detuvo y miró a su amigo "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Lo acabas de hacer..." viendo la expresión del pelirrojo y su tonta broma, asintió "Claro, adelante"

"¿Que pasa contigo? Tienes una vida por la que yo mataría y la vas a arruinar"

"¿Huh?"

"Sakura... entiendo que es hermosa pero necesitas dejar de hacer lo que haces antes de que pierdas todo"

"¿De que rayos estas hablando?" Naruto miró a su amigo en confusión.

"Tu y Sakura, todo mundo habla de eso..."

"¡Nada pasa entre nosotros, somos amigos!" Naruto estaba perplejo, en verdad la gente pensaba eso "¿Quien te dijo esto"

"Temari, en su ultima carta. Me dijo que la villa entera pensaba que los dos estaban juntos. Básicamente creen que es tu 'amante' desde antes de que te casaras, los rumores comenzaron a llegar a Temari en el último mes o por esa fecha"

"¿Quieres decir que todos piensan eso? ¿Hinata piensa eso?"

"Es tu esposa, no la mía"

"¿Seguramente me lo preguntaría si pensara que algo así?"

"De nuevo. Es tu esposa, no la mía"

"¡Ah Dios!" Naruto se quejó golpeando su palma contra su frente "Seguramente Sakura habrá ducho algo sobre esto"

"Ella... no lo ha negado"

"¿Quieres decir que la gente se lo ha preguntado?"

"Kankuro lo hizo, dijo que no era de su incumbencia"

Naruto frunció el ceño, eso no parecía ser Sakura, si alguien la abordaba con tontos rumores, ella hubiera gritado en indignación. "¿Por que diría eso?"

"¿Has notado que siempre esta coqueteando contigo o que hace comentarios malos de Hinata?"

"No, no lo hace, ella..." Naruto pausó recordando que Sakura recientemente estaba siendo un poco mala con Hinata, ocasionalmente. Nunca fue algo demasiado grande, solo pequeños comentarios. "Sakura no es así"

"Naruto... según Temari, ella comenzó a actuar así desde que escucho que te convertirías en Hokage. Tal vez es un poco mas manipuladora de lo que piensas."

"Yo... iré a caminar" Naruto se puso de pie y dejo el cuarto tirando el rollo que estaba leyendo en la silla. Gaara lo miró irse sintiéndose culpable, claro que sabía que Naruto necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba que alguien le hiciera ver la realidad, Naruto era el tipo de persona que no notaría que esta clase de cosas pasaban hasta que Hinata finalmente tuviera suficiente y lo abandonara.

* * *

Si Sakura notó que Naruto estaba actuando extraño durante los últimos días en Suna hasta el regreso a Konoha, nunca mencionó nada. Si, notó que Naruto evitaba abrazarla después de dar su reporte, se veía ofendida pero a Naruto no le importó si hirió sus sentimientos. Necesitaba ir a casa, necesitaba ver a Hinata.

Cuando Naruto llegó a casa, no anunció su llegada como siempre lo hacía, con un bang en la puerta y cerrándola ruidosamente. Esta vez, abrió la puerta silenciosamente y entró en la casa, una vez dentro pronto encontró a Hinata en el cuarto volteando a otro lado y viendo la ventana mientras descansaba en la cama, su cabello estaba mojado y vestía una bata de baño, obviamente acababa de tomar un baño.

Naruto se quedó ahí por un momento mirándola, pero luego ella levanto su mano poniéndola en su mejilla y limpiándola, su mano se movió a la mejilla del otro lado haciendo lo mismo. Solo había una explicación, Hinata estaba llorando.

Dolía en su corazón ver a su esposa llorar. ¿Se sentaba seguido a hacer esto?

"Hola" su voz sonaba divertida al cortar el silencio.

"¿Naruto?" Hinata saltó al sonido de su voz y mientras volteaba había una sospechosa mirada en sus ojos.

"¿Sorprendida de verme?"

"No, es solo... usualmente eres mas..."

"¿Ruidoso?"

Hinata se río y agitó su cabeza. "Iba a decir heráldico"

"Voy a asumir que eso es algo bueno, pero no lo uses en caso de que me equivoque" Naruto saltó a la cama haciendo que Hinata se riera. "¿Por que llorabas?"

"Oh... Yo..." a decir verdad había olvidado que estaba llorando. Naruto siempre tuvo ese efecto en ella, no importaba como se sentía, o cual era la razón de ese sentimiento, el hecho de estar con Naruto la hacía feliz "No hay razón"

"Genial" Naruto la abrazo y la beso amorosamente "Aunque no te crea. ¿Por que llorabas?"

"No hay razón" Hinata repitió volteando su cabeza para que él no la pudiera ver. "Por favor podríamos solo dejarlo pasar" parecía que iba a llorar de nuevo y Naruto asintió.

"Dejare de preguntar esta vez, pero no me rendiré, tu felicidad lo es todo para mi"

"¿Lo es? ¿En verdad lo es?" Hinata lo miró con esperanza en los ojos.

"Significas mas para mi que cualquier cosa en el mundo, y si alguien te hizo llorar voy a patear su trasero, ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo" Hinata asintió, su rostro cambiando de la miseria a placentera felicidad.

"Bien, ahora vamos. Te llevare a cenar fuera" Naruto se levanto de la cama y volteo a verla. "Tomaré una ducha, me cambiare y saldremos"

"De acuerdo" Hinata sonrió cuando Naruto la beso en la frente y la levantó para ponerla en sus brazos "Hace mucho tiempo que no como ramen"

"¿Quien dijo que iríamos a comer ramen?" Naruto la miró ofendido.

"¿La lógica?"

"Eso dolió" Naruto hizo un puchero y dejo que Hinata se riera.

Hinata se rió y continuo bromeando "¿Sentido común?"

"¿Sabes que tienes suerte de que quiera otra cosa que no sea ramen esta noche, por que si no te llevaría ahí solo para vengarme?"

"Tienes suerte de que te ame, la mayoría de las mujeres no aceptarían el ramen apropiado para una comida de aniversario"

"UNA VEZ" Naruto se quejó aflojando su abrazó "No fue mi culpa. El restaurante perdió la reservación y yo no fui el que quiso casarse en San Valentin para que todo estuviera lleno"

"Lo se, pero es divertido molestarte por eso" Hinata estaba a punto de separarse de su abrazo cuando Naruto de pronto la acercó a él y puso una mano detrás de su cabeza y la besó de pronto.

"También te amo Hinata" susurró cuando el beso terminó.

"E-estoy feliz de escucharlo" Hinata sonrió

* * *

En las semanas siguientes de su viaje a Suna, Naruto era un esposo mas atento, ya no era ajeno a los susurros acerca de él y Sakura, aunque seguía tratándola de la misma manera, era mas cuidadoso las veces que estaba solo con ella. Al principió, la alentaba a visitarlo en su casa en lugar de ser él el que la visitara, pero una vez cuando Hinata hablo de estar un poco estresada, Sakura había hecho un comentario de como los débiles se sentían mas estresados de lo común. La mirada de dolor en los ojos de Hinata (la cual antes no había notado) causo que Naruto peleara con su mejor amiga por primera vez en años.

Otra gente notaba el cambio en la atmósfera, pero claro, los rumores son crueles y un día cuando Naruto caminaba a casa escucho unas historias diciendo que él y Sakura tuvieron una pelea de amantes. Lo puso furioso, ¿Por que la gente no podía asumir cosas buenas?

"¿Naruto?" Hinata estaba sorprendida cuando Naruto entro por la puerta principal "¿Tuviste un mal día?"

"¿Tu lo crees?" Preguntó de pronto con la furia apoderándose de él.

"¿Creer que?"

"Lo que todos dicen de Sakura y de mi"

"¿Qu-que es lo que dicen?"

"No pretendas que no has escuchado esos estúpidos rumores" Hinata sobresalto al escuchar la ira de Naruto "La gente piensa que Sakura y yo somos... amantes" Soltó la última palabra con desprecio "¿Y bien?"

"Yo..." Hinata parecía congelada pero tan pronto como recobro la habilidad de moverse, asintió. "Si... Yo, yo lo creí, y algunas veces aun me pregunto si alguna vez ustedes dos..."

"¿Como pudiste pensar eso Hinata? ¿De **mi**?" El rostro de Naruto conteniendo el enojo. "¿Por que no confiaste en **mi**?"

"Por que... Es Sakura, la chica de tus sueños, la que perseguiste por años. La mas bella mujer en la aldea, la mas fuerte, la mas lista... ¿Como podría compararme con ella? No hay comparación"

"Tienes razón, no hay comparación" Naruto murmuró miserablemente, parado frente a la nerviosa mujer quien bajaba su cabeza incapaz de mirarlo. ¿Como podría alguien comparar a la mas bella y angelical mujer con la imponente y vivaz chica que él conocía tan bien? Eran tan diferentes y una era infinitamente mejor que la otra.

"Además" Hinata susurró "ella le dijo a Ino que estaba pasando..."

"¿Ino? Claro" y con eso Naruto dejó la casa azotando la puerta tras él.

Hinata quería detenerlo, pero sentía que no era capaz de mover sus piernas de manera correcta o si quiera llamarlo. Respirando difícilmente, Hinata se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

Había sido un día tranquilo en la florería e Ino estaba disfrutando cómodamente el coqueteo con Kiba cuando vieron a un destello rubio por la ventana y caminar a la puerta. La campanilla de la puerta sonó "Buenas tardes Naruto" Ino le saludo amablemente hasta que vio su enojada expresión.

"¿Que fue lo que Sakura te dijo de ella y de mi?"

"Um..." Ino mordió su labio y miró a su novio nerviosa.

"No mires a Kiba" Naruto gruño a la pobre chica. "¿Que fue lo que dijo?"

"Hey Naruto. Tranquilízate" Kiba se interpuso entre los dos rubios, enojo en su expresión "Solo por que no puedes mantenerlo en tus pantalones..."

"**No hay nada entre Sakura y yo"** Naruto gritó enojado "Hinata dudó de mi por lo que le dijiste" Naruto apuntó a Ino "Quiero saber que pasó"

"Esta bien Kiba" Ino se movió de detrás de Kiba con impresión en su rostro. "Le creo"

"Valla, que bien que alguien lo hace" Naruto gruño

"Escucha... justo después de que te casaste los rumores comenzaron, pasabas tanto tiempo con Sakura que la gente se puso curiosa, escuche que la gente le pregunto sobre eso y que ella se negaba a comentar. Pensé que era un poco raro, normalmente Sakura hubiera discutido con quien le preguntara o le hubiera golpeado así que le pregunte yo misma"

"¿Y...?"

"Ella dijo que... dijo que tu y ella tenían una conexión mas profunda de la que tu y Hinata pudieran tener, y que algún día Hinata lo descubriría, y que Sakura tendría tu nombre así como tu mente y tu... y tu cuerpo. No le dije a nadie, pero cuando Hinata me dijo del bebe tenía que hacer alg..."

"¿Bebe?" Naruto preguntó confundido "¿Hay un bebe?"

"Rayos. No lo sabías" Ino se quejó, dándose cuenta de que podía aligerar su trabajo por decir eso "Asumí que te habías dado cuenta y que fue por eso que tu y Sakura... rompieron"

El sentido común llego a Naruto en un Flash "Esta embarazada... Oh Dios" Naruto suspiró y miró a Ino "Apuesto a que Sakura no sabe eso"

"No, bueno todas las Kunoichi activas tienen control prenatal, supongo que no pensó que sería una opción".

"¿Como pudo Hinata embarazarse entonces?" Naruto preguntó confuso "Si usaba control prenatal"

"Bueno Naruto" Naruto estaba sintiéndose mas amistoso hacia su amigo ahora "esas pastillas solo trabajan el 99.99% de las veces. Si, son una... pareja sana, siempre hay una posibilidad de 0.01%..."

"Creo que Sakura pensó que lo diría a Hinata antes de lo que lo hice, quería hacerlo... tantas veces pero ella estaba tan feliz contigo."

"Creo que Gaara tenía razón. Es una manipuladora, sabía que se lo dirías, incluso si no se lo decías a Hinata, ahi estaba Kiba... ¿Y cuando le dijiste a Hinata esto? ¿Unas semanas antes de que me fuera a Suna?"

Ino asintió y se sorprendió "Si. Se lo dije a Kiba en ese entonces y creo que Neji lo escucho de Hinata... ella lloraba muy seguido. Naruto, mientras estabas lejos, ella estuvo con nosotros constantemente" Ino pausó mirando a Kiba por ayuda "Ella seguía diciendo que no podía creerlo, que tu no podías hacer algo así. Concordaba con ella, pero cuando te fuiste, los rumores empeoraron, ibas con Sakura, y los rumores estaban por todos lados. La gente la miraba, susurraba y apuntaba a ella. Kiba golpeo a algunos de ellos pero hizo que todo se complicara aun mas. Aparentemente ahora la gente dice que hay alguna clase de pentágono de amor entre nosotros."

"Lo puedo imaginar" Naruto asintió. Su siguiente instinto fue ir con Sakura y gritarle. Pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas "Me voy a casa... Tengo que hablar con Hinata"

"Naruto" Kiba lo detuvo antes de que saliera de la tienda "Perdona que les haya creído"

"También yo" Ino murmuró sintiéndose culpable "Nunca debí haberle dicho a Hinata..."

"Esta bien" Naruto encogió los hombros "De cualquier manera se hubiera enterado, no es tonta. Yo soy el idiota en este matrimonio".

* * *

Le había tomado unos minutos moverse del piso de la sala al sofá. En verdad que no había querido moverse, pero estos días era muy consciente de que su cuerpo no era completamente de ella. Puso una mano sobre su estómago y sonrió, comenzaba a notarse, cualquiera con células cerebrales deduciría que estaba esperando, incluso Naruto no podía ser tan ciego. Hinata estaba usando ropa mas floja, pero eso no funcionaría por mucho tiempo.

Suspirando, Hinata puso su cabeza en el brazo del sofá y se puso cómoda. Se preguntaba donde estaba su esposo, parecía tan estúpido que por mucho tiempo estuvo aterrada de hablar de la 'aventura' de su esposo pensando que eso le daría la oportunidad de dejarla. Ahora, no preguntar por eso había causado una discusión mas grande, él no creía que no confiaba en él. Ella si confiaba en él, pero la evidencia hablaba por si misma y era tan difícil escuchar los comentarios de la gente. Además, si no era cierto, no quería decirle lo que la gente decía de él, ya había tenido suficiente con los malos tratos por parte de la aldea con insultos y otros abusos, no podía dejar que experimentara eso de nuevo.

"¿Hinata?" La puerta se abrió, no ruidosamente como suele ser ni tan calladamente como la vez que regreso de Suna. Solo como una normal persona hubiera abierto la puerta.

Sentándose Hinata lo llamó "Estoy aquí"

Naruto caminó en el cuarto con un ramo de narcisos "Son para ti" murmuro con formalidad "Dijiste que son tus favoritas. Fue hace tiempo, no se si lo siguen siendo..."

"Lo son" Hinata tomó las flores sonriendo "Gracias"

"Esta bien" él sonrió nerviosamente "Hable con Ino"

"Naruto, por favor no te enfades con ella, solo trataba de ser una buena amiga y se que estaba mal pero..." lágrimas salían de los ojos de Hinata mientras hablaba y comenzaban a bajar por su rostro. "Pudo haber estado en lo cierto"

"No llores" Naruto se sentó enseguida de ella y limpió sus lágrimas con su manga "Lo se, hablé con ella"

"Lo siento mucho"

"¿Porque?"

"Por dudar de ti. Es solo que estaba tan... tan..."

"¿Hormonal?" dijo con una alegre sonrisa mientras los ojos de Hinata se abrían en sorpresa

"¿Lo sabes?" una mano se posó en su estómago. Los ojos de Naruto siguieron a la mano y pronto una mano de él estaba sobre la mano de ella.

"Si, Ino lo dijo sin querer"

"Lo siento"

"¿Porque? Nada de esto es tu culpa"

"Pero si lo es. Si te hubiera preguntado por Sakura hace tiempo, no hubiera estado tan estresada sobre el asunto, si hubiera recordado tomar mi pastilla ese día el bebe no estaría aquí, si no hubiera sido tan insegura te hubiera creído en lugar de a esos rumores..."

"Espera. ¿Olvidaste tomar la pastilla?"

"Um... si. Se supone que debes tomar uno cada día... Yo me olvide de una... o dos. No fue a propósito, así que ves, es mi culpa"

"Ya veo" Naruto sonrió "Hinata no me importa" él se acercó y puso un beso en sus labios antes de mover sus manos de su estómago y levantar su camiseta. "Hola bebe" y luego beso el estómago por encima del ombligo "Soy tu papá"

"¡Naruto!" Hinata se sonrojó mientras Naruto comenzaba a dejar un rastro de besos en su estómago dejando que su holgada camiseta cubriera su cabeza "Detente"

"Aw" Naruto salió de debajo de la camiseta con un puchero en el rostro "Solo estaba saludando a mi bebe"

"El bebe esta bastante mas abajo de la dirección a la que ibas"

"Lo se" le dio una pícara sonrisa y ella rió cubriendo su cara con sus manos.

"Eres incorregible"

"No, no lo soy. Soy insaciable" la corrigió consiguiendo otra risa de su esposa "¿Y como podría serlo? Tengo a la mas bella mujer en Konoha con mi anillo de bodas en su dedo"

"¿Enserio?" Hinata preguntó nerviosa "¿En verdad lo crees?"

"Bueno. Deja reviso" Naruto tomó su manó y miró felizmente al aniño "Sip, ahí esta... Y si sigo por su brazo..." Naruto dejo besos por todo el camino de su brazo "Ahí esta ella, la mas hermosa mujer, y se que hoy describió a alguien mas como la chica de mis sueños pero déjame decirle que desde la primera vez que la escuche decir que me amaba, ella ha sido mi chica de ensueños. Claro que no todos los sueños son sueños que ella aprobaría para..."

"¡Naruto!" Hinata escondió su cara en vergüenza detrás de sus manos

"Hinata" la imitó, pero el rostro de Naruto se volvió serio "Y no hay comparación entre Sakura y tu, porque tu eres definitivamente mejor que ella. Ella nunca hizo mi corazón latir tanto, haces que mi pulso se acelere cada que te veo. Te amo, y solo a ti"

"También te amo" Hinata murmuró sintiéndose complacida y a la vez avergonzada por el cumplido que le acaban de hacer. "¿Que vamos a hacer ahora...? y quiero decir con un bebe en camino" Hinata añadió.

"Tendremos que buscar un lugar nuevo, las paredes aquí son tan delgadas como papel y no hay suficiente espacio, apenas y es suficiente para nosotros y ciertamente no es lo suficientemente bueno para nuestro bebe"

"Tenemos algunos ahorros" Hinata ofreció "Podemos buscar un lugar"

"Si, una casa, no un apartamento, grande, con jardín" Naruto sonrío para de pronto fruncir el ceño "Solo desearía hacer que todos esos rumores se detuvieran"

"No es necesario, la única razón por la que me enfadaban era por que temía que podrían ser ciertos. No pueden afectarme ahora. Contigo a mi lado ya no tengo miedo " Hinata sonrió dulcemente y le permitió envolverla en sus brazos, ella puso su cabeza en su hombro y suspiro contenta "Solo asegúrate de decirme que me amas seguido"

"De acuerdo, pero creo que tengo una solución para detener esos rumores" Naruto sonrió malévolamente mientras su esposa descansaba inocentemente contra él "¿Me das permiso de probar el plan?"

"Mientras no involucre golpear a alguien entonces adelante"

"Bien" y diciendo esto Naruto se puso de pie y pisó a Hinata sobre su hombro cargándola

"¡NARUTO!" Hinata chillo ante las bruscas acciones, sintió que él la sujetaba seguramente mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación. La depositó en la cama y la empujo abajo de él "¿Como esto va a hacer detener los rumores?"

"Las paredes son tan delgadas como el papel" le dijo con otra pícara sonrisa "¿Como crees que haremos que se detengan los rumores?"

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? Bueno hay mas, después de este one-shot habrá mas ^^**

**Review por favor :D Aunque solo digan que les gusto, siempre me alegran. **

**Nos vemos.**


	2. Rumores Engañosos

**== Rumores Engañosos ==**

Iba tarde de nuevo, lo enviaron en una misión y tenía que haber regresado ayer. A ella no le importaba tanto como hace un mes. Hace un mes, se estaría preguntando si él estaba con Sakura, pero ahora se reía por haber sido tan tonta. Naruto es el hombre mas leal que haya conocido y la idea de él engañándola era ridícula. Naruto ha estado muy entusiasta con sus deberes paternales. Hinata se había despertado una vez para descubrir que Naruto se había deshecho de varia comida y bebidas que decía él no eran saludables según había leído en el nuevo libro del Dr no-se-que. Pobre Naruto, estaba tan deprimido cuando Ino se rió de él hasta que ella fue a su rescate. A Naruto nunca le gustó que se rieran de él y a Hinata no le gustaba que la gente se riera de él incluso aunque fuera sin malas intenciones.

Riéndose un poco, Hinata se acostó en la cama y se acomodó de lado poniendo una mano protectoramente en su estómago. Aun había luz afuera pero estaba tan cansada estos días, que podría quedarse dormida. Sus ojos se cerraron bloqueando la luz que pasaba por las cortinas

Un golpe la despertó de su sueño, el cual fue seguido por un "maldición" y otros sonidos sordos que usualmente acompañaban a su esposo mientras trataba de no hacer ruido. Ahora estaba oscuro afuera, no mas luz que se colaba por la ventana y asumió por el silencio de la casa que en verdad era tarde. Sonriendo cerro los ojos y continuo respirando pacíficamente dejando que pensara que no la había despertado, era raro asumir que el hombre que podía infiltrarse en edificios para robar información o incluso asesinar a alguien pudiera ser tan torpe moviéndose por su propia casa. La puerta de su habitación se abrió y escucho a Naruto entrar, caminó en puntitas al lado de la cama de Hinata y suspiró en alivió pensando que no la había despertado.

* * *

Maldita mesa de centro, ¿Porque tenían una? Siempre se tropezaba con ella cuando caminaba a oscuras. Maldiciendo silenciosamente y tan cuidadosamente como pudiera, Naruto se movió por la casa, Hinata debe de estar dormida ahora, en verdad esperaba que no la hubiera despertado.

Sonriendo para si, Naruto miró a su esposa pacíficamente y bajó para darle un gentil beso en la frente. Tan silencioso como pudo para no despertarla, Naruto entró al baño y tomó una ducha para quitarse toda la suciedad y sangre de su última misión. Algunas veces Naruto estaba tan agradecido de que Hinata haya renunciado a ser una ninja, trabajar en la academia significaba que raramente estaba en peligro a menos que atacaran la aldea.

Se preocupaba por ella ahora mas desde que supo de su embarazo, pero Tsunade e Ino le habían asegurado que Hinata estaba bien.

Naruto sonrió. Va a ser padre.

Cada vez que ese pensamiento pasaba por su mente, una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y la urgencia de saltar y lanzar golpes al aire era difícil de reprimir. Jamás se sintió tan orgulloso en su vida, era algo que estaba seguro que no iba a arruinar. Nunca supo que había que ocuparse de tantas cosas durante el embarazo. Fue por la casa tirando la comida instantánea y la cafeína el otro día. El día que Ino y Kiba los visitaron tubo que admitir que no tenía café en la casa, se habían reído de él diciendo que Hinata podía comer un poco de eso de vez en cuando, hasta que Hinata fue a su rescate diciendo que se le había olvidado comprar café. Pensó en dejar las cosas así pero en lugar de eso, le ofreció a sus amigos algo de los smootihes que él y Hinata tomaban regularmente. Estaban recomendados por uno de sus libros, era saludable comer frutas regularmente y en verdad eran deliciosos.

Saliendo de la ducha, Naruto se secó rápidamente antes ponerse un pantalón de pijamas y entrar en su acogedora cama. Moviéndose cerca de su esposa, posó uno de sus brazos sobre ella y su mano sobre la de ella y sobre su estómago.

"Te amo" le susurró antes de entrar en sueño.

Hinata nunca se sintió tan feliz como lo hacía ahora. Estaba acostada ahí contemplando su felicidad cuando sintió el brazo en su cintura la acercó aun mas a él. La mano de Naruto se quedó ahí y la otra se deslizó por debajo de su almohada bajo su cabeza. Giró su cabeza ligeramente pensando que estaría despierto pero tenía sus ojos cerrados y parecía estar en un profundo sueño, lentamente sus cuerpos parecieron que se derretían juntos, su pecho contra su espalda mientras sus piernas se entrelazaban. Hinata sonrió al sentir la respiración de Naruto contra su cuello... incluso en sueños parecía que la protegía. Nuca se sintió tan feliz como ahora.

* * *

Caminando por el supermercado con su hermana, Hinata tarareaba feliz, la vida era buena, ella y Naruto iban genial, su padre parecía haber comprendido lo de su embarazo y Hanabi no podía esperar para ser tía. Hanabi miraba a la lista para ver lo que necesitaba.

"De acuerdo, falta jugo de naranja y couscous" anunció "Yo iré por el jugo, te veo en las cajas" Hanabi corrió haciendo que Hinata sonriera y fuera en busca de couscous, Hanabi se comportaba como Naruto estos días. Ambos estaban emocionados por el bebe y al mismo tiempo ninguno la dejaba hacer nada por ella misma. Aparentemente ir de compras era estresante para una mujer embarazada.

Hinata estaba buscando por su objetivo cuando escuchó unas voces, en el lado opuesto al estante había tres mujeres discutiendo algo en voz muy alta e innecesaria.

"Por supuesto que es eso ¿No? Tuvo que quedarse con ella por el bebe"

"Aunque Sakura nunca le haya pedido que dejara a Hinata"

"Oh vamos, como si Sakura hubiera sido feliz con solo un poco de él"

"Tal vez él intente quedarse con Hinata solo hasta que sea Hokage, estar casado con la heredera seguramente le ayudó incluso si ella ya no es un ninja oficialmente"

"¿Y luego la dejaría cuando llegara a la cima?"

"¿Han considerado alguna vez que tal vez si ame a Hinata y Sakura solo esta coqueteando?"

"Es posible"

Tomando lo que estaba buscando, Hinata dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a donde debía de verse con Hanabi. Estaba temblando, podía sentirlo y estaba tan enojada con sigo misma. Debió haber sabido que los rumores aun seguían, había sido tan tonta al esperar que se acabaran.

"Hinata" su hermana la hizo señas de y Hinata caminó hasta ella "¿Estas bien?" Hanabi le preguntó en cuanto Hinata llegó.

"Si" murmuró "solo cansada"

"¿Estas segura que no es nada?" Hanabi pregunto mientras ambas caminaban a la puerta.

"Estoy segura" Hinata mintió y siguió caminando pensando solamente en hacer que sus manos temblaran y asegurándose que las lágrimas no salieran. Fue cuando la vio, Sakura estaba en la puerta de la tienda. Iba a tener que pasar a su lado, ella la embarazada y redonda iba a pasar enseguida de la hermosa y delgada Sakura frente a todos.

Hanabi no era la persona mas sensitiva del mundo pero sabía cuando su hermana estaba enojada. Haciendo su cabeza al frente dejo que su cabello la cubriera y activó su Byakugan. A la izquierda había un hombre analizando la comida de perro, detrás había gente mirando a Hinata y susurrando, por las cajas registradoras había gente pagando al cajero y delante estaba Sakura en la puerta hablando con una mujer de cabello negro.

En seguida de ella estaba Hinata temblando, no tan obviamente, pero ella podía verlo con su linea sanguínea, la manera en que Hinata se aseguraba de esconder sus sentimientos, la manera en que lentamente sacaba el aire. Hinata probablemente no podía verlo, pero esto le causaba estres al bebe.

Mientras caminaban Hanabi tomo nota de la dura manera en que saludó a Sakura, de nuevo no era tan obvio para el resto de la gente, pero el flujo de chakra estaba obviamente descontrolado.

Desactivando su Byakugan Hanabi miró a la chica pelirosa. En serio ¿Rosa? ¿Que rayos había con ese color?

"Hola Hanabi" Sakura saludo a la joven chica.

"Sakura" Hanabi sonrió feliz decidiendo darle a Sakura el benefició de la duda como amiga de su hermana "¿Escuchaste las noticias de Hinata?"

"¿Lo de su embarazo?" Sakura pregunto sonriendo ligeramente.

"Si. ¿No es alucinante?"

"Si, alucinante" Sakura contesto con una ligera sonrisa "Felicidades Hinata"

"Gracias" Hinata contesto amablemente mientras Sakura entraba a la tienda

"¿Cual es su problema?" Hanabi pregunto enojada.

"Sh Hanabi" Hinata sonrió haciendo que Hanabi se preguntara si había imaginado el estres de antes. "Vallamos a casa y cocinemos, Naruto llegó apenas anoche y no pude verlo por mucho esta mañana"

"Así que no hubo nada de se..."

"Hanabi" Hinata puso una mano en la boca de Hanabi sonrojándose.

"Wow, casada, embarazada y aun te sonrojas cuando alguien menciona al sexo"

"Para Hanabi" Hinata advirtió y siguieron caminando.

* * *

Hanabi estaba preocupada de no estar segura que en realidad estaba molestando a su hermana. Había pasado la tarde entera con su hermana y su cuñado y todo parecía bien. Naruto actuaba como un niño como siempre pero increíblemente protector y cuidados con Hinata, ella estaba tranquila disfrutando estar con la gente que amaba y sonreía sin cesar. Era raro para Hanabi pasar tiempo con su hermana y su cuñado, cuando Naruto estaba ahí, ella actuaba en una manera en que Hanabi no había visto en los Hyuuga. Se mandaban el uno al otro miradas de amor, cada caricia parecía importar, cada sonrisa, todo. Sonriendo para si, Hanabi continuo por su camino, acababa de pasar el restaurante de barbacoa cuando lo escucho.

"Así que Naruto y Sakura debieron romper"

Hanabi se quedó helada al escuchar las voces

"Lo se. Pobre chica no tiene idea de que pasa entre esos dos"

"Bueno, ya no tiene esos ojos que todo lo ven"

¿Naruto y Sakura? Hanabi sentía querer reírse... sabía que no era cierto.

"Escuche que Sakura espera que Naruto deje a Hinata cuando el bebe nazca, solo no querían causarle estres durante el embarazo"

Era imposible, era solo amigos ¿No es cierto?

Las dos mujeres ahora hablaban de otra cosa. Encontrando sus pies, Hanabi comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Se alejó del restaurante, no sabía a done iba hasta que escuchó una voz llamarla.

"Lady Hanabi"

Hanabi giró para encontrar a un chico de su edad mirándola, tenía cabello oscuro y en alto como Shikamaru, sonreía de una manera confundida.

Hanabi lo reconoció, había estado en la boda de Naruto y Hinata, había sido pequeña así que debió reconocerlo "¿...Konohamaru?" Él sonrió y camino hacia ella.

"Hola Lady Hanabi. ¿Va a algún lugar en particular?"

"Um..." Hanabi miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba dirigiéndose al bosque a las afueras de su aldea "No... estaba... pensando"

"Oh... ¿Es esa una manera amable de que no me meta en sus asuntos?"

"No" Hanabi agitó su cabeza rápidamente, deseando ser mejor comunicándose con la gente de su propia edad. Ponla en un cuarto con miembros del concejo y un enfurecido hombre y ella estará bien, pero si le piden que tenga una conversación con alguien de su edad ella lo echaría a perder. "No quería ser ruda"

"Dije que era amable... ¿Esta bien?"

"Si... no... yo estoy..."

"¿Confundida? Konohamaru completó

"Si" Hanabi aceptó la explicación con una sonrisa "Mira... ¿Tu eres unido a Naruto cierto?"

"Si, es como mi hermano"

"Y tu no sabrás si... si él estaba... si Sakura... si él"

"¿...engañaba a Hinata?" Konohamaru completó con una mirada enojada en su rostro

"¿Lo hace?" Hanabi preguntó completamente impresionada.

"No" Inmediatamente Konohamaru agitó su cabeza y alzo sus manos. "Créame, Él ama a Hinata. Nunca la a engañado..."

"¿Entonces por que...?" Hanabi agitó su cabeza en confusión "¿Como sabías que iba a preguntar?"

"He escuchado los rumores. Todos lo hemos hecho... y creo que también usted lo ha hecho al fin"

"¿Entonces solo son rumores?"

"Algo así... Vamos a hablar" Konohamaru se sentó en el pastó, haciendo una señal para que ella se sentara con él. Hanabi lo siguió y se sentó incómoda enseguida de él. Konoamaru le contó todo lo que sabía, le explico como habían empezado los rumores, como Sakura estaba dispuesta a dejarlos circular y como Naruto se dio cuenta de ello justo antes de descubrir que Hinata estaba embarazada. "No se como se enteró Naruto pero según el primo de Kiba, él se presentó en la florería de Ino un día y comenzó a preguntar sobre el asunto y luego no supimos nada. Lo siguiente que supimos es que él y Hinata anunciaban su embarazo completamente contentos y positivos como si nada hubiera pasado.... lo cual técnicamente es cierto"

"¿Y ahora la gente piensa que Naruto engañó a Hinata pero se quedó con ella por el bebe?"

"Los Rumores son Crueles" Konohamaru encogió los hombros "Parece que ellos estan bien con esto"

"Bueno, ella no lo esta. Esta bien en casa cuando esta con Naruto, pero cuando tiene que enfrentar al mundo real el estres regresa y eso no es bueno para el bebe"

"No hay mucho que podamos hacer. Sakura no admitirá que ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo"

"No necesito que lo admita" Hanabi dijo con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro "Gracias por la ayuda Konohamaru"

"Por nada, pero si estas planeando algo, cuenta conmigo"

"¿Que te hace pensar que estoy planeando algo?" Hanabi preguntó inocentemente. Su rostro rápidamente cambiando de la diabólica aura a una inocente.

"Es aterrador que puedas hacer eso tan rápido" Konohamaru dijo con recelo.

"Si, bueno es fácil engañar al consejo si usas algunos trucos. De acuerdo, puedes ayudar. Necesito planearlo muy bien, no quiero que nadie mas salga herido"

"¿Que esta pensando Lady Hanabi?"

"Ven, te lo explicaré" Hanabi se levantó del suelo y le ofreció una mano a Konohamaru "Y por favor. Deja lo de Lady. Solo soy Hanabi"

* * *

Sakura estaba en la farmacia local cuando lo escuchó, en el pasillo de enseguida escuchó a alguien decir su nombre

"Si ¿Pero Sakura? Aun no puedo creerlo"

"¿Porque no? Todos sabemos sobre ella y Naruto, si esta dispuesta a dormir con un hombre casado, seguramente lo hará con otro."

"Si ¿Pero que hay del otro chico? ¿El Hyuuga? Es intachable"

"Lo se, es como si se estuviera acostando con cada hombre poderoso que pueda"

"Lo que no entiendo es por que. Ya tiene a Tsunade comiendo de su mano..."

"Bueno, nunca puedes saber, puede que haya llevado su relación hasta... otro nivel"

"¿Quieres decir que su relación no es solamente de estudiante y maestra?"

Sakura dio un pequeño grito en completó shock. ¿Como habían empezado esos rumores? ¿Porque la gente pensaba eso de ella? Decidiendo que era suficiente, Sakura se alejo de las voces y salió de la tienda.

* * *

"Así que Sakura ya cambió de objetivo"

"Bueno, ella y Naruto duraron bastante"

Sentados al lado opuesto de Ino y Kiba, Naruto y Hinata estaban completamente avergonzados. A pesar de su presencia en la tienda de café la conversación aun seguía enfocada a ellos. No sabían como el asunto de Sakura aun seguía en el aire, pero era obvio que seguía ahí. ¿Que la gente no tiene nada mejor que hacer que hablar de la vida de otras personas?

Tomando un sorbo de su chocolate Naruto puso el tazón en la mesa y notó a Ino tratando de contener su risa.

"¿Que es tan gracioso?"

"Uh Naruto" Naruto apuntó por encima de su nariz "Tienes algo de crema..."

"¿Huh?" Naruto levantó una mano para limpiar su nariz pero solo hizo que Ino riera mas, rápido volteo a Hinata "Ayúdame" le pidió.

Riendo, Hinata uso una servilleta para limpiar su mejilla y se inclinó para lamer el resto de la crema de su nariz.

"Ew" Ino se quejó

"Oh calla" sonrojándose severamente por la muestra de afecto, Hinata le aventó la servilleta a su amiga, Naruto por otro lado estaba sonrojado y feliz. La conversación se tornó en asuntos mas agradables mientras las dos parejas hablaban de casas y el trabajo. Naruto y Hinata habían encontrado una casa que pretendían comprar, solo necesitaba unos cuantos arreglos. Acababan de convencer a Kiba de ayudar con el HUM (Hágalo-Usted-Mismo) cuando la puerta se abrió y dos familiares figuras entraron en la tienda de café.

"Hanabi" Hinata se giró para saludar a su hermana con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Konohamaru?" Naruto vio a su buen amigo caminar con la heredera Hyuuga.

"Hola Naruto" Konohamaru sonrió incómodo a su amigo tratando de no llamar mucho la atención por el hecho de que su mano estaba sosteniendo la de Hanabi

"Oye..." Naruto sonrió pícaramente a la pareja. Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario cuando un sintió un sordo dolor "¡Ow!"

"Oh ¿Te sigue doliendo el brazo cariño?" Hinata preguntó dulcemente "Sabes es mejor regresar a casa, los vemos después. Hanabi no olvides que iremos de compras el lunes" y con eso prácticamente arrastro a Naruto fuera de la tienda de café con Kiba e Ino siguiendo detrás de ellos obedientemente.

"Maldición Hinata" Naruto dijo cuando salieron "Eso dolió"

"Te conozco, y los ibas a avergonzar"

"No claro que no... Bueno, tal vez solo iba a decir algo acerca de salir con Hyuugas... en verdad que no fue con mala intención. Solo los iba a molestar por unos minutos"

"Entonces no lo hagas. Hanabi puede parecer muy confiada pero nunca ha tenido un novio antes. Por favor no bromees" Hinata le sonrió a su esposo suplicando con su mirar la cual era irresistible. Rodando sus ojos Naruto asintió.

"Esta bien, pero tendrás que compensarme" le dijo con cierta sonrisa. Hinata se sonrojo y cubrió su rostro.

¿C-como?" le preguntó nerviosa

"Promételo o entraré en la tienda ahora mismo" Naruto comenzó a moverse hacía la puerta y Hinata lo tomo de la manga y murmuró

"Esta bien. Lo que tu quieras"

"¿Lo que quiera? Hey" Naruto miró a Kiba y a Ino sonriendo feliz. "Nos vamos a casa" anunció tomando a Hinata en brazos y llevándosela. Hinata se quejó sonrojándose mientras sus puños golpeaban el pecho de Naruto. Él la ignoró y continuo cargándola a casa.

Ino se rió alegremente mirando la escena divertida de como Naruto y Hinata actuaban juntos, era difícil pensar que ya llevaban un año de matrimonió, seguían actuando como recién casados. Volteo para ver a Kiba mirándola fijamente con una expresión similar a la de Naruto antes de que se llevara a Hinata.

"No" Ino le dijo. Inmediatamente la expresión de Kiba se convirtió en la de un cachorrito "Esta bien. Pero yo caminaré a casa"

Ino dio media vuelta y caminó a casa. Tras ella Kiba sonrió inmediatamente y corrió para alcanzar a la rubia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada en la tienda de café con su rostro en un libro tratando de ignorar las duras miradas y susurros a su alrededor. Era el peor sentimiento en el mundo. Odiaba la idea de que todos se sentara ahí y susurraran cosas de ella.

"¿No es lindo verdad?"

Alzando la vista, Sakura se sorprendió al ver a la hermana menor de Hinata con una mirada seria en su cara.

"Hanabi" Sakura sonrió levemente "¿Que puedo hacer por ti?"

"Puedes caerte muerta... pero como no estas dispuesta a eso te daré una mas fácil. Aléjate de Hinata y Naruto y no habrá mas rumores de ti y... varios otros hombres, y antes de que preguntes, conozco a muchos hombres con secretos peores. Y idea de aceptar los rumores de que dormiste con ellos será nada comparado con esos secretos."

"¿En realidad eres una pequeña maldita verdad?" Sakura pregunto, con el ceño fruncido en señal de su enojo.

"No. Solo es inteligente" Konohamaru caminó hasta ellas "No la llames así de nuevo"

"Defendiendo a tu noviecita, que tierno"

"¿Que si estamos saliendo? Que lástima que tu núnca experimentaras eso" Konohamaru sonrió y le dio a Hanabi la bebida que le compró "Llevaremos estos para el camino"

"Gracias Konohamaru" Hanabi sonrió y miró a Sakura de nuevo "Y antes de que comiences a pensar en vengarte solo recuerda con quien te has metido. Soy la heredera Hyuuga, y cuando sea líder del clan. Puedo comprar y vender a quien yo quiera y tu estarás encabezando la lista. Fue bueno verte de nuevo" Sonriendo falsamente Hanabi dio media vuelta, Konohamaru tomó su mano y los dos salieron juntos.

Una vez afuera ambos se miraron mientras caminaban por la calle.

"Han sido días de trabajo exitoso" Konohamaru dijo

"Claro que lo fueron" Hanabi sonrió recargándose en él un poco mientras caminaban por la calle.

* * *

**Hey chicos :D ¿Como están? Espero que bien ^^**

**Solo paso super rápido para dejarles la conti... son las 12 de la noche y aun me queda por estudiar para mañana en la escuela :S En fin.. Umm mil y un gracias por los reviews... amo que los dejen :) Aunque solo sea para decir que les gusto ^^**

**Por favor... dejen mas vale? me alegran mucho sus reviews... y Um... eso es todo... Ahhh me voy, el deber me llama XD...**

**Cuidense... Bye!**


End file.
